Drawing
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: I suck at summarys but it is a oneshot and Hisoka is telling it so please read. TsuzukixHisoka


This is my first Descendants of Darkness or Yami No Matsuei as they call it here, story so please go easy on me. I have seen all of the anime and red 3 on the manga books so some of my info may not be right so I beg u to review and correct me if I am wrong. This is the best pairing ever so any one who think that TsuzukixHisoka is a bad one there is something wrong with them so on with the story.

**Drawings **

_He is such an idiot, why do I love him so much_, I think as I look at him out of my bedroom window to see him drawing a picture of something under the blossoming tree. I walk away and grab my jacket that was on the chair and headed out side to go make sure he is ok. He blames himself for so many things that he doesn't think about himself, just everything else in this world.

As I walked out side the door, he looked up at me and smiled, why does my heart always skip a beat when he does that. I walk over to him and hit him on the head

"OWWWW, what was that for Soka" Tsuzuki said to me rubbing the back of his head.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for all these things, Its not your fault you baka. You didn't make him kill that girl for seeing you. It was not your fault ok, so stop mopping" I say as I look to see what he was sketching. It was a picture of me under a cherry blossom tree smiling. I picked it up and looked at it closer look at it. Was he thinking of me this hole time.

"Ha, give that back, I wasn't finished yet" Tsuzuki said as he tried to grab it but I kept him away by putting my hand on his forehead and pushing him away

"Tsuzuki, what is this"

He looked up at me and blushed "Well that's a picture of you…I was just think of how you should smile more" Tsuzuki said as he smiled at me "You look really cute when you smile" he said letting out a little laugh

I looked down at the picture and caressed the sketch with my fingers, as if it was the most important thing in the world. But it was, because it was drawn by him and him alone. I looked up at him and say so many emotions in those violet eye's of his, happy, sad, lonely, and one that made me happy, love. From that little emotion I could tell that he loved me for sure.

"Ha, Tsuzuki" I said as I looked up at him and smiled, "Do you think I could keep this picture, it makes me really happy". And it does, it truly makes me want to smile.

He looks at me with a confused look and then he starts laughing. I scold at him

"What's so funny" I shout at him

"Well, I just said you where cute when you smiled and here you are asking me for the picture and smiling. I guess it was really to cute for me to take and I started laughing" He said as he smiled whipping away some tears that started to form

I put both of my hands on my hips and look at him with a frown, "Well that is the lamest excuse if I ever heard one, to cute,** WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN**" I shout which makes him start to laugh again. "Well, I see I have made your day a little happier so I will be off". I turn around and was starting to leave till he called my name again

"Soka"

I turned around to look at him and he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into a bear hug "Thank you, Soka-chan. I love you" He said into my ear before he kissed it.

My heart skipped a beat and I let out a gasp when he said that. I could feel all of his heart pour out all of his love and happiness into what he said. He truly loved me for me. Even if I was not normal or nice to him for that matter, but he still loved me.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and dropped the book so I could hold him closer to me. "I love you too…Tsuzuki" I say as he lifted his head to stare at me. I then started to lean forward on my own and I kissed him.

He leaned into the kiss and slipped his hands from my back to around my waist. His lips are so soft and sweet. It makes me so happy to be with him. His tongue darted out of his mouth and lick at my bottom lip. I smiled and opened my mouth willingly to his desires. I moaned as his tongue started to explore my mouth. It felt like I was drunk and it felt so good. (OK I am stopping it there. This is not a lemon story)

I pulled away slowly when I heard Watari call our names. I smiled as he looked so disappointed to stop. I got out of his hug and took his hand and started to pull him in the direction to where Watari was.

"Come on Tsuzuki" I said smiling "Let's go before Tatsumi gets mad at you"

"Hey, how come he always gets made at me when I didn't even do anything most of the time" Tsuzuki said pouting as we walked hand in hand

"Well, it may be the way you reacted because it cute or he likes picking on you."

"You think I am cute when I do that." Tsuzuki said happy

"Y-Yes" I said Blushing

Tsuzuki sprang forward and caught me in a hug. "I love you so much Soka-chan" he said as he laughed

** Future**

I couldn't be any happier. I have my dope with me and we both love each other. Tsuzuki even asked me to marry him and I gladly accepted. He also stopped blaming himself for things that happen to other people that he knows. I couldn't be happier and I know I already said that but I really couldn't.

"Soka-chan, I'm home" Tsuzuki called to me when he walked throw the door

I ran to him from where I sat at the window and threw myself at him and kissed him "Hi Tsuzuki-chan" I said smiling.

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead

"And why are we in such a happy mood" Tsuzuki asked before sitting in a chair outside on the balcony

"I don't know I said as I sat next to him and snuggled up close as he put his arms around me, "I guess today is a perfect day, that's all". And it was

A/N: I really hope you liked it and sorry if it was lame. Please review and I will surprisingly enough even take some flames it is telling me how to improve this. Thanks.


End file.
